A series of questions
by Fish'sFin
Summary: A series of questions about their life and the answers of he, she and their son. Rated T for Fun and some possibly hurtful feeling in the future. My first attempt in multi-chapter fic. Hopefully a success
1. Chapter 1

I 'm trying to get some sense in SKF here. If Jeanne is dead for real and can't be resurrect, guess that author-san is jealous of the Tao family

* * *

**_What is a family?_**

**_He: A family is the set of people you you want to protect_**_._  
He really didn't understand the concept of a family until he have his own. Well, guess that's understandable when you spent 13 first years of your life trusting only your sister. He rarely met his mother, never truly knew his father's face and was taught to kill all his emotions by his grandfather. When he eventually has a family, he freaked out but it's not that he showed it. He feared that he wouldn't be an ideal dad, he couldn't be a good husband. But what he feared most, is that they would be taken from him, far away and out of his grasp. It's so ironic that the once great fearless Tao Ren fears of tomorrow. Fate made him wonder what had he done to deserved such a beautiful family, such a perfect wife and son. He felt mixed emotions every passing second. Still, he knew that he had now. With his small family's trust, he realized he doesn't really care about tomorrow as long as he had them near. Who cared about that theoritic concept? Jeanne and Men belong to him as he belongs to them. That makes them three, and hopefully more in the future, a family. And he vowed to protect it.

**_She : A family is an invaluable and super cute treasure._**

If there is one thing she could say about her past is that she longed for a normal family. You don't have a normal family when you are an orphan. You can't even have a normal family when you are the holy Iron maiden Jeanne. And when she thought she had a family with her adopted dad, Marco, he died. Worse than him, she knew nothing about family. However, together with him, she has managed to create a good family so far. ( Not that her family is abnormal, but how can you be normal when you are a shaman?). Now when she want a description word about her family, it would be cute. Her husband is a tsundere - - cute - -. Her son is a tsundere – way too cute- .Her family- the cutest thing in the world. She needn't know it all. She just has to know of her cute cute treasure.

**_Their son: A family is a place to be spoiled_**_._

Being a son of an Emperor and the Holy girl is awesome. The bad side, none. You can have anything you want in anyway you want. All your sins are forgiven. The only thing you can complain is their over-protectiveness. Some commoners may say that his parents are cold and distant. Hmp. They just don't know it all. Outside, yes they are cold. But inside, …. His parents still don't talk much but they are affectionate, too affectionate. He can see pride in his father eyes at anything he does, even if he crush the wall. Dad also enjoys every chance to ruffle his hair. And his mom, he doesn't want to talk about it. She loves to engaged him in her bear-hug more than anything. Sometimes she even does the most annoying thing in the world, she squeals because of his cuteness. He could never ever can admit that he liked being called cute by her. He is just a kid but he wouldn't trade his secretly too affectionate family for the world.

* * *

Reader suggestion: What should be the next quest?


	2. Chapter 2

Next one completed. I really have no writing future. Seriously how can you guys write a 3000 words fic like a piece of cake? I'm struggling to reach a 1000 one. I don't even have enough patience to sit still for 2 hours. Anyway, this one is a review of Ren and Jeanne's life.

* * *

**_Where had the time gone?_**

On thinking back, they can't help feeling amazed by how fast the time had gone. It seems like just yesterday, they first saw each other. If someone had the gut to tell them that they would get married in the future, that person would probably be beheaded by him or tortured to death by her. But as the time flew, people changes and some impossible thing becomes reality. Time passed by bring them memories…

**_First meet…_**

They first met during the second round of the Shaman Fight Tournament. He first saw her, a 9-year-old half-naked girl covered in blood. Somehow, when he saw the eyes of her, he didn't believe that she is the holy girl they claimed her to be. He saw hidden sadness, something, in his logic, that a holy maiden wasn't supposed to have. She first saw him, her first impression is his arrogance. Such a show off boy, he even name his whole team after him. However, he is kinda cute with the tongari hair style and somewhat secretive aura? A tsundere, perhaps? ( It is really hard to tell of her "cute" definition because for ever, everthing is cute, even Marco)

**_First revival, first indirect kiss…_**

To say he is panic at that moment is a understatement. He is beyond control. It is not everyday that you see Tao Ren ( even is a spirit) embarrassed and BLUSH (well, just a little, but it's still counted). First, he was killed. OK . Second, he was brought to her for some weird so-called holy ceremony. OK. Third, she reminded him the story of Sleeping beauty and hinted that she would kiss him. What?. He was glad that he was a spirit then so no one can see his expression. Wait a minute, are these guys all shamans? He didn't want to think anymore. Last, in a blink of an eye, he was kissed by a lizard-like creature. yuck. Really?. His eyes must be wider than a basketball then.

For her, that so-called ceremony was pure amusement. After her speech, everyone must have believed that she was to kiss him, even his spirit thought so, too. That was way too hilarious. She knew that his spirit had to be there, or else how can he be resurrected? Sure playing pretend is fun. He honestly believed no one knew? But there is a thing only she knew. Having Shamash kissed him only means to tranfer a part of her to him. Another word, an indirect kiss of soul. After his revival, he just called her an annoyance and the left. She should have been hurt but how can she when she caught glimpse of his embarrassed face. Yay, her first assumption was right. He is definitely a tsundere. (^-^)

**_Second revival, empathy…_**

There has never been a moment he hated himself that much. So weak. So pathetic. He was killed, again, and resurrected, again. It was his fault. He was, NO, he is the reason why she is left alone. He knew for sure that after what happened to her, she must feared being left behind since everyone she holds dear has left: her parents, Luchist, X-Laws and lately, Marco, her father figure. And here she faced her own fear, sacrificed all her remaining furyoku to revive a useless being like him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be one of the Five. He wasn't worth her kindness or anyone's. He was brought back to life, again, and this time, no annoying remark, no disgusted feeling, no nothing. They was the only that left in this Plant. Other people must have been at the next already. If he left then, she would be here all by herself. He slowly walked to the door, and before completely closed it, he heard her speaking: _Don't blame yourself, Ren Tao. To have a heart, to have kindness and compassion is not weak. It's your strength_.  
With those words, he arraived at the next Plant where everyone was waiting. His mind suddenly went blank as the huge door opened.

**_Remeet in Europe…_**

They both remember that day. They met again after a few years on a snowy day in front of a Catholic church in Italy. He just happened to come across here on his study trip and she came her to visit Marco's grave. Standing there and staring at each other. No sounds was made. She smiled in her thought of how good-looking he is in a Western suit instead of Chinese traditional clothes. He sliently wondered how she, wearing a white long jacket, white boots, pink scaft and silver , can be more outstanding than anything in the snow background. All of sudden, he was pulled out of his thought when she said:

_Nice to see you Tao Ren!_

**_First dinner out, first time walking together and many other nexts…_**

On thinking back, neither of them can explain how they can spend the whole time. Rarely a word is spoken since slience is very comfortable for both. They standing there, side by side, admiring the beautiful scence of Mount Saint-Michel. And the next day, they would go back to his house in China and create a family there.

**_Parents presenting, preparation,…_**

**_Wedding day…_**

Frankly, she can't see that much of her wedding to remember. ( How can't you see with a thick red scaft over your head? That tradition is sure annoying.) When she can see, the only thing in her vision is him. (Guess that wa can't blame her). But still, she is not the only one. His memories of that day is so vague, something red, silver hair sparkling in the sunlight, his mother's small outburst…But anyway, it was such a beautiful day full of light.

**_First night toghether, kisses, touches, caresses…  
_**She can't believe how mischievous he looked.  
He can't believe how uncontrolably loud she was.

Then in the morning, she felt true peacefulness upong seing his sleeping face and he felt it, too, waking up seeing her praying beneath the light.

**_Pregnancy, craving, mood-swing, torturous days…_**

**_Their first born…_**

**_His first steps…_**

**_His first words_** ( A/N: including mama, papa, dummy and hippo- his nickname for Jun) …

**_And many, many other joy. _**

They have never regretted a single day and still looking forward tomorrow. Time changed into their happiness.

Men is always certain that his parents are such dramatic people. After all, won't they have eternity together?

* * *

Haiz. Does anyone think that Sk Author-san is pretty unfair to the Tao family? I only imagine Jeanne in a coma is bad enough, but in reality, he got her killed and her spirit stolen. Does that mean she can't be revived?  
Finally, READER'S SUGGESTIONS: What is the next question?  
Inform me your ideas. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

First come my apology. I could have updates more but my unstable self goat mad at the recent SKF chapters. I really like the Munzer siblings so their comment on Jeanne death made me feel betrayed. And the whole Jump Kai things. Haizzzz  
anyways longest chapter ever. Mainly from Ren's thought. The next intended chapter is "Where are you, mommy?" focuses on Men. probably in a few months since school year has started.  
oh DRC is my random comment.

* * *

**_How is fate?  
_**Fate, a controversy definition. Differently described by each person, both negative and positive. For simple understanding, fate creates events and controls a human's life. It can turn life in to heaven or hell. To make things more complicated, fate even gives each person different treatment and tangles him in a web of feelings. There is nothing that affects only one individual. A thing happened then pushed many ones into an opposite turn. That is when people embrace themselves, start to wonder and describe how fate has been. **_After all, the Tao family is no exception._**

**_For them, fate has been far too generous…_**

Despite all the sins he has committed, all the killings she had done, they are both forgiven and blessed. To meet again, to share a mutual understanding, to trust and save each other from drowning in regret. Unvoiced trusted. Unspoken love. Fate had generously given them an ultimate gift, a new bright life – a child of their own, a family. Every passing minute, every single second is a moment of peace. A new day comes, he again sends his gratefulness to fate as she prays and thanks God for a bright new day, with him, her and their little angel.

**_Then unpredictably cruel…_**

Winter, their favorite season, has come sooner than usual. Covers everything in white. Reminds her of homeland. Reminds him of her. The most beautiful season and yet the saddest.

It was little Men's birthday. Everything was supposed to go as planned. He picked their little boy from school, returned home and they would have a family-sized party. Well, it was true for the first part. 4 p.m. He left his office, got his vehicle and headed to Men's school. And got stuck in the traffic. (DRC: Since he stubbornly refused to use the car instead of a carriage, it was his fault that the situation got worsen. But can you dare tell him that?). After nearly two hours, they were finally near home when something struck the carriage. He quickly pulled them out of it to see their attackers's face. Unimaginable ones actually. The Munzer siblings. Aren't they allied with the Asakura? He voiced out his wonder.

\- What is your purpose, Munzer?  
\- Don't be like that, Ren Tao.- Syram smiled - We came to say some greeting to Team Hao captain over there.

\- And to buy our captain Black Maiden some more time, too. Convenient, right? – Redseb continued.

\- Black maiden? – Men asked as Golem charged at him.  
Ren summoned the S.O.T to defend. But Redsed's next word made his blood ran cold.  
\- You can ask your mother later, little Men. After all she is meeting her right now.  
\- Brother, it seems that our greeting is over. We should hurry back home. Dear Alumi's school time is over – Syram wore that smile again – Bye bye you guys!

With that , the pair got on Golem and flew away, leaving father and son speechless. Jeanne is in danger!

Never had he thought this day would come. Jeanne always entrusts Shamash to follow Men for his safety. She ensured him that she would be safe enough at home, surrounded by those Jiang Shi guardians. A shaman without a guardian ghost is just like any other normal human, defenceless. They rushed back to home. An opened front door. Broken Jiang Shi. The floor painted in red and her. Laying there, lifeless. Dress stained with blood. She was stabbed through her chest. Pieces of broken plate shattered on the floor. She must have been setting the table. Men sank on his knees while Ren slowly walked toward her. Is that really his wife? Stop joking nonsense. She can't be dead, right? She is the holy Iron Maiden. Her job is to resurrect people. How could she be dead? Is that really his wife? Where is she? Where is the warm lively person? This is just a cold dead body. Just a cold dead body…

Jun came by to give her favorite nephew a birthday present. However, she didn't expect a cold dark house. Did they go out? No, the front door was also mysteriously opened. She went in, turned on the light and gasped. Ren was silently hugging a blood-covered Jeanne, Men curled into a small ball near his parents. The thought of her mind slipped.

\- What had happened?

Later, she slowly learned the fact through a near crying Men. Then she did the only things she could thought of, hugged him and said it was ok for big boy to cry sometimes. She tried her best to resurrect Jeanne by the method of Lady Sati. But after a while of hopeless effort, she realized the cruel truth. Her in-law's soul was not here, she was taken. Without a soul, even the great Shaman King can't bring the dead back. Ren looked so emotionless when she told him. He must have knew it. He didn't even protest when she suggested not leaving Jeanne in that pool of blood any longer. Wordlessly, she cleaned Jeanne's wound, changed her dress and cleaned all the surrounding. Ren still remained slient even when she told him that they should preserve her body for the slim chance of getting her soul back. Her nephew had cried himself into sleep.

Jun has always knew her brother better than herself. But not this time. After they put Jeanne in the glass coffin in the freezing storage room, she expected Ren to break down and express his hurt. But she was taken aback. He laughed. A maddening laugh. – This room is too cold, sis. She is just sleeping. Why should we put her in such a cold room?

He refused to accept the truth. And Jun cried, for them, on his behalf.

It had been ten days. Jeanne had been sleeping ever since while he had been sleepless. There was time when he had exhausted to sleep but the cold returned. He felt nothing beside and snapped his eye open to find himself all alone on the huge bed. That was when he went to her. She looked peaceful, peaceful enough to make he calm down, ensure himself that everything was just a bad dream. But when he reached out his hand to touch her and touch the cold glass, reality came back. He denied it. That was not true, his wife wasn't dead. She was just sleeping. There was a story. What did she call it? Ah, Sleeping beauty. Now she is a sleeping beauty and she would wake up. In any moment. Or in a few months. Or a century. And when she wakes up, he would be all old, she would laugh at him. She always has a good sense of humor. But deeply at the back of his mind, his realistic and logic self was crying. He failed to protect her. He is weak.

During the past ten days, Jun kept trying her best to keep her brother and nephew healthy. She felt the need to be strong and that her sister-in-law didn't want them to collapse. She cooked and forced them to eat while she thoroughly knew that they tasted nothing. She made Men to go to school and helped Ren with his business work. Things seemed to become normal. But just on the outside. It was like a clear sky over the sea with an under storm. They both, father and son, agreed to not hold a funeral, denied the fact that she was dead. Her brother's family wasn't fond of words. They voiced feeling by actions. She knew that Men always went straight to the cold room after school to tell his mom about his school day and wished her good night before reluctantly went to bed. She also knew of Ren's secret visits. He came there at mid night, just to stand near the coffin sliently. He was expecting her to get up. Jun knew that. She knew. And that was the thing she could do nothing to help. Her trail of thought was suddenly interrupted. The door bell. Who could visit this late? She went to open the door and gasped in shock.

\- Pay some respect, Tao Jun. I'm the freaking Shaman King.

**_But still disturbingly hopeful… _**

Hao didn't seem to know the situation despite him being the Shaman king. He frankly ordered Men to represent him in the Flowers of Maize and explained everything about the reason of Jeanne's assassination. Needless to say Ren was mad. Because of this stupid bastard not being able to convince others of his position, and those stupid Gods starting a fight that his wife was killed, soul stolen to be a unnamed trash girl's guardian ghost. Now he wanted him to push his son in danger. How could he think that Ren will allow his son to go when he knew fully well that a captain can't be raised from dead. At the very moment when he was about to yell at Hao, Men spoke.

\- If I join and win, you will give a miracle and bring mommy back?

\- Men, that's too dangerous…

\- I'm asking you Mr. king.

\- Well, yes. If you win. Then I can take her soul back and resurrect her with the forbidden technique I once did to Hana. The one with onis and other things.

\- I'll do it.

\- Tao Men, I won't allow your to do that. I don't want you go get hurt. So does your mother. I've lost her and I don't want to lose you ,too.

Ren looked at his son with some thing Hao would call pleading eyes. Even with his immortality, Hao never thought he would live to the day he could see Ren pleading someone.

\- I've hurt enough dad. I'll do it and bring mommy back to us. We can't wait for a miracle. We must create it ourselves. I promise I 'll be OK. We all will be OK.

That eyes. That look of pure determination. Ren had seen it before. Years ago when he first saw her. He gave his permission as he hugged Men tight. After that, Hao left with a new name for the captain list.

After Hao visit, Men buried himself in training. He trained days and nights. Ren, too, trained with him. He taught him everything he knew. They even had duels sometimes. Time flew fast. It had been three months. Tomorrow Men would get on the plane and flew to Japan, to the Asakura estate. They went to that room together. Men as usual told her about his training and other rambling stories. He just listened. It must have been a long time since he had that feeling. A warm feeling with something promising. Their son had grown strong. There was still a chance for them to be whole again.

They woke up, prepared and bid her and Jun good bye before driving to the air port. Hugged his son again, whispered a "be safe", he now was watching the plane take off. There was still hope as long as they won't give up. Their fate is in their hands. Present is a snow storm, cruel and harsh, but after that, winter will be more beautiful, more promising when time welcomes spring.

* * *

I still feel that it's still shallow and not good enough so I won't be surprised to see you guys disappointment. well, let's blame my no good writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
Last but not least: READER'S SUGGESTIONS: What is the next question?

Inform me your ideas. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

As always, first comes my thanks. I really appreciate all your suggestions, but sadly I'm hopeless at writing and mistakesromance stuffs so I decided to make things easy and stick to family-focused fics.

Sorry:-(

Oh and English is not my first language, so please overlook all the stupid mistakes

Italics is kinda for thought

**_Will you sing me a song of the angels ?_**

Every kid loves his mother. The reason simply is because mother is mother. And for that reason, Tao Men is no exception. Jeanne is like the sun of their family solar system. He and his father, they are the planets that move around her. Aside from that, she is also his mental comfort zone. She always gives him safety and warmth. In the arm of the mother, you could temporary forget all the bad things, and that's when he casts away all the loneliness caused by other kids bully and cold treatments for being a Tao, for being a shaman, for having a foreigner as his mother and so on . All of those vicious words the others threw at him everyday, all just because he is different . But she is different, too,beautifully different in his opinion, and she seems to have never been ashamed about that . She embraces him, teaches him to be proud as who he is and has her own way to calm him when he was down. She would sing.

_A lullaby for him. A song about the angel_...

Men jolted up,cold sweating and found himself in his bed as usual that night. He woke up because of a dream. Scratch that, a horrible nightmare. Where else would his mother be bloody murdered and had her soul stolen, then his father almost become mad ? _Apparently reality_. He just needed to see her, to see them. _To know they were both fine_

It's not uncommon for Men to go to his parent's bedroom. sometimes, he couldn't sleep as he was then, he would go to their room and sneak into their bed. Mom would instantly snuggle with him and sing to him while dad would pretend to sleep already but secretly put his arm around them later. He just needed to open the door.

_The room was empty_.

No sign of his parents . No peaceful atmosphere. Nothing.

_It couldn't be true_.

Men ran down the stair that leads to the living room. No sign of them, either. Unconsciously, he dashes toward the basement. He froze upon see that door. That room.

That was when reality hit him like tons of brick.

_Everything was real. _

Agonizingly, he pushed the door open. They were there. Both of them. The difference then was that mom was the one sleeping .

Father and son, standing close to each other. That moment, Men realized how alike they were. He was not the only planet that lost the Sun.

Men remembers asking her once. Why angels? Why she always sings about them, their goodness? He reasoned that they are shaman, the people that can see spirits, then if angels aren't spirits, what are they? And Do they even exist? Men even remembers wondering why she believes in all the benevolent forces, since her life was everything but rainbow and roses. To all of his questions, she said she believed because her life then was rainbow and roses. She must be blessed that she had him, had his father after all the bad things she had done.

_And she sang that song again. _

Turning to his father , Men asked:

\- Do you remember her song?

\- Just the tune. My mind got all the lyrics mixed up.

It seemed like another funny similarity between son and father. probably because they'd never tried to sing her song, or in fact, tried to sing anything. And there they were, desperately singing her song in their head. If Jeanne was awake, she would certainly be rolling on the floor, laughing like a maniac. Ren once commented that she has a weird sense of humor as she find every same reactions between him and Men amusing. But she wasn't there to see they got the song all wrong. It even seemed like no matter how hard they tried, they would never make it right as she did. The song is hers and hers alone. _She made it special_.

They welcomed the silience again like an old friend, despite of the thought that should have been voiced aloud

_I miss her,Dad._

_I know. I miss her, too._

Angels carried hopes, she once said, so may be those winged creatures haven't abandoned his family yet. They still had that fancy hope, a chance to be happy again. Since Men made up his mind about the Flower of Maize, father and son, they started training together. The day before he left, they came to see her and After rambling for hours about his improvement, Men finally asked:

\- Mom, I'm gonna be away for a while, so when I return, will you sing me your song of the angels?

He didn't receive an answer but for the first time in months, Men can really smile. Turned around , he noticed that he is not the only one able to smile again.

Settling himself in the plane seat, Men looked out to the window. A clear sky. He recalled her voice from his memory.

_Sparkling angel, I believe.. .._

I hope this chapter is not too bad. Now SKf is end for good, I will probably never knew about the whole Jeanne situation. haiz

Anyways, suggestion if you can, please?


End file.
